To set up a videoconference meeting may be complex. Especially if a user has to consider resources, bandwidth settings, protocols, ISDN dial rules (area code rules, prefixes, correct ISDN call strings etc.), IP dial rules, gatekeepers, gateways etc. to make the conference go through with high quality. It may be especially difficult to take advantage of gateway functionality when setting up a call. The inventive method described herein makes it easy to take advantage of gateway functionality.
The method also avoids the problem of having to manually setup a multi-MCU (Multi-point Control Unit) distributed conference call, and it reduces the problem of time lag and of using unnecessary resources. Time lag appears when end points (Video/Audio Terminal/Telephone or Gateway), located on different slave MCUs, communicate with each other. Unnecessary resources may be used when there are in fact enough resources to hold the entire conference using say 2 MCUs, but instead the conference systems are distributed over 3 or more MCUs. This is grossly inefficient and increases the problem of time lag.
The invention includes a routing solution that automatically sets up videoconferences. A user does not have to have any knowledge of the network configuration, gateways, and gatekeepers etc, to set up a call. This will be done automatically. The user simply chooses the systems he/she wants to use, preferably through a user interface such as a web interface, and the routing solution takes care of setting up the conference. The automatic call routing will decide whether or not to use a direct IP call, direct ISDN call, or to route a call through gateways, based on ISDN costs, quality calculations and bandwidth resources on the end points.
This document will describe a new and inventive routing and how gateways are automatically used if they are needed in a call.
There are several publications describing different technical aspects of connecting conferencing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,564 describes an apparatus and a method for managing multiple Internet protocol capable call centres. The main focus is to route Internet Protocol Network Telephony (INPT) calls to agent stations by using dedicated computers adapted to receive INPT calls. A router coupled to each of the computers at the call centres is adapted to execute routing rules to select agent stations for transferring calls received at the routing points.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,918 describes a video system and method for optimizing videoconferencing where only one way transmission of video is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,583 describes a system and method for performing interlocution at a plurality of terminals connected to an ISDN communication network. A program is operated by a user through a user interface on a work station. The work station will establish a control communication route among a plurality of stations in accordance with operation by users controlling the program.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,966 describes a system and method for controlling network-directed video conferencing switching.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,156 describes system for video-conference network managing having function for managing each site and each schedule concerning video conference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,652 describes a centralized management and allocation of bridges in a telecommunications network for a meet-me conferencing service.
The cited publications above describe more or less relevant aspects of setting up a conference with regard to the present invention. The latest three publications are included as general background art in the video conferencing technology.